


Goodbay McKinley

by LizKenobi98



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bullying, Drama, Friendship, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizKenobi98/pseuds/LizKenobi98
Summary: La situación se sale de control cuando los bullys del equipo de fútbol envían a Rachel al hospital.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Quinn Fabray/Noah Puckerman, Rachel Berry/Jesse St. James
Kudos: 10





	Goodbay McKinley

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen, simplemente los uso con fines de entretenimiento.
> 
> Debería de estar trabajando en mis otras historias de Game Of Thrones... pero esta idea se me ocurrió a las 3:00am, JAJA, así que escribí el primer capítulo y aquí estoy. La historia se aleja del Canon, solamente he terminado la temporada uno, pero no me podía quedar quieta.
> 
> 1- El personaje de Rachel me ha gustado mucho, en especial por Jesse. Ambos son demasiado buenos juntos, aun sigo odiando lo pésimo que manejaron la trama de Jesse en los últimos episodios, vaya manera de arruinarlo, ¿eh?   
> 2- Rachel cuenta con una alergia en esta historia, es vital para que pueda funcionar el fic.  
> 3- Detesto a los miembros del equipo de fútbol, no me gustan los acosadores. Y es lo que estos tipos son.   
> 4- Los personajes se van a mostrar Occ.  
> 5- La historia se encuentra establecida durante la temporada uno, capítulo 19.  
> 6- Jake es el bailarín al que le hacen énfasis en la presentación de Bohemian Rhapsody cuando cantan: Bismillah! No, we will not let you go! (Tengo un crush con él, ¿okay?:)
> 
> ¡Me disculpo por los errores ortográficos!

Jesse se detuvo en medio del pasillo cuando vio a Rachel en su casillero. Luego de pasar más de seis días en San Diego, finalmente regresó al bachillerato para continuar con las clases y los ensayos del Glee Club.

Había necesitado distraerse e informar a Shelby sobre lo que ocurrió con Rachel. Shelby lo llamó exagerado y alegó que eran cosas de adolescentes, ella tenía un punto, pero no le quitaba que fuera doloroso para él, era una venganza temprana de Rachel antes de que él le anuncie su regreso a Carmel y ponerse al corriente con la coreografía para las regionales.

Miró a su novia. Él mantuvo una expresión neutra cuando ella le devolvió la mirada. Ese día ella llevaba el suéter que él le dio, era un poco ridícula la jirafa y ella se lo puso, sabiendo de las burlas que eso le causaría. Eran las ventajas de ser hijo único, te malcriaban y consentían con cualquier cosa que quisieras, te adulaban y permitían vestirte como quisieras. Evito sonreír.

Rachel desvió la mirada y notó que Quinn estaba a su lado. Parecía que volvía a sumergirse en una conversación amigable, era curioso. Ya que Rachel le contó sobre los comentarios y burlas que le hizo Quinn tanto en persona como en su página de internet, él incluso les pidió a sus amigos de Adrenalina Vocal que dieran su apoyo con un comentario, al principio se rehusaron cuando lo acusaron de fraternizar con el enemigo, Shelby terminó con esas disputas luego de explicarles el verdadero motivo de su  _ transferencia. _

Dio media vuelta, dispuesto a tomar aire fresco cuando los miembros del equipo de fútbol pasaron sobre él, en sus manos llevaban esas estúpidas bebidas para intimidarlos. ¿Por qué demonios nunca había un maestro cerca? Esos tipos merecían ser suspendidos, no, expulsados de la escuela por el grado de acoso que tienen sobre todos. Hasta el momento, a él no lo habían molestado. Antes de que pudiera retirarse, escuchó el:  _ Oohh,  _ de las víctimas de ese día. Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó un grito, provenía de Quinn.

—¡Rachel! Oh, por dios. ¡Se está asfixiando!

Su cabeza dejo de pensar y corrió al lado de su novia. El granizado fue lanzado hacia ellas. Quinn tenía una expresión de sorpresa y preocupación sobre su rostro, Rachel se había derrumbado sobre el suelo, sus manos fueron sobre su cuello, intentando respirar.

—Luego de lanzarlos la bebida nos pasaron un durazno sobre nuestro rostro —explicó Quinn.

¡Maldita sea!

¡Rachel era alérgica precisamente al durazno! Ella intentó sostener su mano, él no perdió más el tiempo y la tomó entre sus brazos, las carcajadas se detuvieron, los estudiantes incluso se alejaron, él comenzó a correr. Rachel continuó intentando respirar, incluso notó que su rostro comenzaba a ponerse rojo e hinchado.

—Vas a estar bien, cariño, te pondrás bien —Trato de tranquilizarse, la angustia se cernió sobre él. Abrió la puerta del copiloto de su camioneta y la recostó sobre el asiento. Cerró la puerta con fuerza y corrió hacia el otro lado, cuando intento prender el motor, se giró sorprendido de escuchar que las puertas traseras se abrían. Kurt y Noah subieron, ninguno preguntó nada, agradeció el silencio. Sus manos temblaron al sujetar el volante, sin importarle que fuera una zona escolar, aceleró lo más rápido para llevarla al hospital más cercano.

No había pensado en ir a la enfermería barata de la escuela, no después de que Rachel también le contará sobre que la esposa del profesor Will fue enfermera y les dio drogas como una vitamina para animarse, ignorantes.

Jesse sentía la adrenalina sobre su cuerpo, sentía terror. Temía mirar a Rachel, ya que sería una distracción, aunque ya se había pasado tres semáforos en rojo y sería acreedor de una multa, quizás serán dos cuando el guardia se queje sobre estacionarse mal en el hospital. Salió de la camioneta sin importarle que no cerró la puerta, abrió la del copiloto y se apresuró a tomar a Rachel sobre sus brazos. No entendió lo que Noah intentó decirle, él entró gritando por ayuda.

Rachel comenzó a perder el conocimiento. Al notar su desesperación, un enfermero trajo una camilla y tuvo que soltarla, no le permitieron el acceso cuando traspasaron las puertas. Una enfermera le pidió que se tranquilizará y le explicó lo sucedido, ella no hizo más preguntas y desapareció por el pasillo.

—Jesse —Se giró para mirar a Kurt. Él se veía sonrojado e incluso notó que las lágrimas se acumulaban sobre sus ojos. Dioses, ¿Qué aspecto tenía él? ¿Importaba? Por supuesto que no. Esa mañana había planeado en arreglar la situación con Rachel, también se disculparía con ella por haber ignorado sus llamadas y mensajes. Quizás se hubieran ahorrado esto si él…—. Te vimos correo y te seguimos fueron ellos, ¿no? ¿Azimio y Karofsky? —asintió—. No sabíamos que Rachel era alérgica.

—Sus padres hicieron el comentario hace unos días, salimos a cenar y el postre llevaba durazno, Rachel tuvo que hacerlo de lado —le explicó—. Fue el límite Kurt —sintió que la sangre corría por sus venas.

—He avisado a su padre —Noah llegó a su lado, su rostro también mostraba preocupación, le agradeció—. Le explique lo que sucedió y viene hacia acá.

—Gracias, Noah —Jesse se llevó ambos manos a su rostro—. Esto ya no se va a quedar así. Voy a interponer una demanda contra esos dos y después iniciaré los trámites para que Rochel y yo nos traslademos a Carmel.

—Creo que te precipitas —intentó razonar Noah—. Rachel debe tomar su decisión…

—No lo hago —le contestó de inmediato—. Si ellos conocían o no de la alergia de Rachel, es demasiado para tolerarlo. Le lanzaron una bebida, luego le restregaron sobre su rostro el durazno. La enfermería de la escuela es nefasta y sin presupuesto, se habría puesto más grave si hubiera permitido que la atendieran ahí, fue una jodida suerte que estuviese cerca. Los profesores no hacen nada, la orientadora que tenemos podrá ser muy amigable, pero es negligente, más allá de hablar con nosotros, es su trabajo de informar a nuestros padres sobre nuestros malos comportamientos, no hay un seguimiento adecuado. El director es un inepto en toda la expresión de la palabra, dos chicos de diecisiete años han enviado a mi novia al hospital. Ustedes ya se deben de dar una idea de lo que dirá el director, ¿no? Todo tiene un límite, hoy lo sobrepasaron.

Jesse se apartó de ellos y fue a sentarse en una de las sillas disponibles. Sacó su teléfono y escribió un mensaje de texto rápido hacia su tío, explicándole la situación, envío otra a Andrea y Jake para que vinieran de inmediato y le dieran apoyo moral, después de todo, ellos fueron los que más insistieron en conocer a Rachel. Quiso informar a Shelby, pero sería sospechoso, ya que no era un miembro de Adrenalina Vocal y Rachel aún no sabe que es su verdadera madre. Noah y Kurt no le dirigieron la palabra, los notó tensos y disgustados. Quizás ya habían informado a los del Glee club sobre la situación de su novia.

—¡Jesse! —Se levantó de su asiento, Leroy se acercó a él—. ¿Cómo está mi hija? Noah me explico…

—Aún no me notifican nada —le respondió de inmediato.

—¿Qué rayos fue lo que pasó?

—Unos chicos del equipo de fútbol le arrojaron un granizado a Rachel —respondió Kurt.

—¿Un granizado? Noah me dijo que Rachel fue expuesta al durazno y tuvo una reacción a su alergia. ¿Y porque le lanzaron eso?

—Es lo que hacen los del equipo de fútbol —Noah respondió, incluso bajo la mirada. Seguramente avergonzado de que él también lo hace—. Lo lanzan contra aquellos… aquellos que son un don nadie.

—¿Un don nadie? ¿Arrojan debidas sobre estudiantes sin ningún motivo? ¿Jesse?

—Lamento no haberle informado, Sr Berry —Una disculpa no era suficiente—. En el tiempo que llevo en McKinley no nos habían molestado y cuando me enteré… Rachel me pidió que no les dijera nada.

—¿Cuándo comenzó esto, Noah?

—Desde el primer día —respondió. Jesse anhelaba darle un puñetazo en su rostro, pero debía de comportarse en el hospital. 

—Y ahora mi hija puede estar al borde de la muerte por un acoso injustificado. ¿Cómo lo toman ustedes? ¿Una broma? ¿Una broma entre estudiantes? ¿Creen que es gracioso? —La pregunta fue dirigida a Noah, Kurt se sintió herido.

—El ataque contra la señorita Berry no quedará impune —Jesse observó a su tío, su expresión no revelaba ninguna emoción, detrás de él llegaron sus amigos—. Jesse, tengo entendido que la escuela a donde te trasladaste tiene una enfermería. ¿Por qué no la llevaste ahí? —Cuando él no respondió, su tío continuó—. Ocurrió en un horario escolar frente a cientos de estudiantes, voy a dejarlos que se expliquen, si no lo hacen, créame, sr Berry, que les cerraré todas las puertas a esos chicos. Michael St James —extendió su mano para saludar al padre de Rachel.

—Leroy Berry —le saludó—, antes de pasar a los cargos, necesito saber como esta mi hija.

Sus amigos lo saludaron, pero no dijeron ninguna palabra. Andrea le dio algunas palmadas sobre su espalda y Jake murmuraba sobre cómo vengarse contra esos chicos. Su tío le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, y se sumergió en una plática con el padre de Rachel. Un médico finalmente salió e informó que, debido a la rápida reacción de Jesse, Rachel no tenía daño alguno, salvó la garganta hinchada y su respiración se había normalizado. Leroy pidió verla, el médico accedió.

—Tina y Mercedes me han llamado —murmuró Kurt guardando su celular—. Ahora que sabemos que Rachel está bien, deberíamos irnos, Puck.

—Lo apropiado sería quedarme —contestó Noah.

—No es necesario, Noah —le dijo—. Gracias por haberme acompañado, será mejor que regreses y te preocupes por Quinn —le tendió las llaves de su camioneta—. Llévatela, mi tío está aquí, así que me iré con él. Si preguntan por Rachel, diles que no hay peligro y no es necesario que vengan.

Ambos chicos asintieron y se retiraron. 

—No estuve de acuerdo cuando me dijiste sobre transferirte de Carmel a McKinley. Vas a regresar y terminar tus estudios en Carmel, Jesse —Habló su tío. No era una petición, era una orden y lo sabía por el tono de voz de su tío—. Sé lo importante que es el coro, pero no voy a tolerar que continúes estudiando en una escuela donde arrojar bebidas sobre otros estudiantes es una práctica común. Hemos estado aquí más de dos horas, ¿se ha presentado algún docente o el mismo director? No. A estas alturas o no se ha enterado, y si lo hizo está evadiendo una responsabilidad. Una estudiante a su cargo está hospitalizada.

—Tío…

—Sin peros, Jesse. Iremos mañana por tu papelería, tendremos una charla con ese director, me darás el nombre de los agresores y finalizaré el trámite de tu traslado y el de Rachel hacia Carmel, su padre no se va a negar. No estoy contento con esta situación y estoy furioso contigo de que me lo hayas ocultado. 


End file.
